


Fluffy February Day 6 - Kiss in the Rain

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout Fluffy Feb, Pregnancy, fluffy february, kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: David and Sonya take a walk through the Boston Commons. David is feeling a little homesick, but Sonya has some news that's sure to cheer him up.forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: David Knox/Sonya Knox, Male Sole Survivor/Female Sole Survivor, OC/OC
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 6 - Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is David and Sonya's first fic! I'm so excited for them! I'm writing their story right now, but it's taking a while.
> 
> anyway, 
> 
> you can find the original prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

“Boston Commons sure looks beautiful tonight.” Sonya said.

“Hmm.” David shrugged.

“Look at all the swans.”

“Hmm.”

“And the moon is full.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s very romantic.”

“I guess so.”

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

She sighed. “Well, nothing.”

Sonya knew her husband had a hard time with the move, but she had hoped that a night out would cheer him up a little. He’d loved the dates they had in Central Park. Was the Boston Commons really that much different?

“David?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, sweetie, of course not. Why would I be mad at you?”

“Well, I know you miss New York a lot…”

“It’s not that far away. It’s only a three hour drive. That’s not so bad.”

“I just don’t want you to resent me. I know New York was your home, and you loved it, but -”

“I love you more. Home is wherever you are.”

She felt warmth in her chest, and a tightness in her throat. “I love you too.” 

He reached out and took her hand in his. They continued their walk in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. 

“David?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something I've been meaning to tell you.”

There were a million things she’d been meaning to tell him. _“I’m not from Alaska, I’m from St. Petersburg”_ or _“I’m not a lawyer, I’m Russian Intelligence”_ or _“our entire marriage is a sham, and I only married you as part of my cover, but I’ve fallen so desperately in love with you I killed my handler and defected because they wanted to terminate you because I got too close”_. But she could never find the right words, the right time, the right place to tell him. If there ever was such a thing.

But the latest thing on her mind was something she couldn’t keep from him. Something she didn’t want to keep from him. Something that excited and terrified her.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I’m -” She was interrupted by a rumble of thunder. “We should probably head inside before the rain comes.”

“What rain?”

Just then it started to rain.

“Oh, that rain.”

Luckily they were pretty close to the gazebo.

“What were you saying?” David asked once they’d taken shelter.

“I’m pregnant!”

“Really?”

She nodded. David flung his arms around her and pulled her in for a great big bear hug. She was a little startled, but pleased he was taking it so well. As he pulled back she could see his eyes watering.

“This is great!! We’re having a baby! Oh my god, I can’t believe it!” He had the biggest goofiest smile on his face. 

Sonya’s heart soared. She had been so nervous about telling him. Sure they talked about having kids, but it always seemed like a faraway goal for the future. 

“Do you have any names picked out? Oh, for a girl we could name her Margret and call her Peggy, and for a boy we could name him Ilya, after your father.”

“I like Peggy, but I don’t know about Ilya. As much as I loved Papa, it’s just not a very… American name.”

“I don’t get it. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing!” She said hurriedly. “What about Shaun, after your father?”

“Shaun Ilya Knox. Yeah. I like it.” He beamed at her. “We’re having a baby!” He leaned in and kissed her. “We should get you home so you don’t get sick. Wait, can you still get sick if you’re pregnant?”

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I… never mind. Yeah, getting out of this rain sounds like a good idea. Let’s go.”

“I love you so much. A baby. Wow. I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. Maybe Boston’s not so bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
